Sexual Harassment
by Hananako
Summary: Hokage-sama, saya memohon izin untuk keluar dari ANBU karena saya... sa-saya... saya selalu mengalami pelecehan seksual! Mata Kakashi terbelalak lebar. Apa... apa yang baru ia dengar ini! /ONESHOOT
1. Chapter 1

**Sexual Harassment**

**/**

**/**

**Canon world, SasuHina ANBU team**

**/**

Kakashi bertopang dagu sambil menyaksikan Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri di hadapannya dengan seragam ANBU lengkap. Topeng mereka diletakkan di pinggang sehingga ekpresi wajah keduanya terlihat jelas.

"Hokage-sama, saya memohon izin untuk keluar dari ANBU." Suara Hinata terdengar menggema dalam ruangan Hokage yang luas. Di samping Hinata, sang kapten ANBU yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada perempuan berambut panjang yang merupakan partnernya.

"Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Kakashi dengan penuh kebingungan. Puteri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga ini bergabung dalam ANBU setelah disingkirkan dari posisi pewaris. Awalnya Kakashi sempat ragu ingin menempatkan Hinata dalam ANBU. Menurutnya, Hinata itu terlalu lembut dan baik, sifat seperti itu adalah kekurangan ketika bergabung dalam tim pembunuh berdarah dingin. Atas desakan si kolot Hiashi, mau tidak mau Kakashi menerima Hinata dalam ANBU. Untuk menutupi kekurangan Hinata, Kakashi langsung memasangkannya dengan kapten ANBU Sasuke Uchiha.

Menurut Kakashi, Hinata bisa mengimbangi sifat Sasuke yang sadis dan berdarah dingin. Selama ini, para partner Sasuke merasa tidak betah berlama-lama dengan Uchiha tunggal itu. Sifatnya yang kaku dan tidak bersahabat membuat kerjasama menjadi sulit. Biasanya mereka hanya bertahan maksimal selama dua bulan. Ketika Hinata dipasangkan dengan Sasuke... itu adalah kombinasi yang luar biasa! Mereka berdua bisa saling mengimbangi dan melengkapi. Semua orang memuji kerjasama mereka.

"Kalian sudah menjadi partner selama delapan bulan. Mengapa tiba-tiba..." Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Saya sudah tidak tahan lagi." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang hanya berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kakashi yakin sikap Hinata ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, ada apa ini?"

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Hinata-san, tolong jelaskan dengan detail masalah apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk keluar dari ANBU."

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke secara sekilas. Setelah itu dia menundukkan wajahnya yang berubah merah. "Hokage-sama, saya ingin keluar dari ANBU karena... k-ka-karena saya s-sudah tidak tahan la-lagi d-dengan... perlakuan Uchiha-san!"

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya. "Apa yang Sasuke lakukan?"

Sasuke masih tetap diam.

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya... sa-saya... saya selalu mengalami pelecehan seksual!"

Mata Kakashi terbelalak lebar. Apa... apa yang baru ia dengar ini?! Sasuke memang brengsek dan kurang ajar, meski begitu Sasuke selama ini tidak pernah melakukan tindakan asusila dan tidak pernah mengganggu anak orang lain. Kakashi kemudian menggebrak meja dengan geram. "Sasuke! Apa benar kau melakukan tindakan seperti itu?!"

Sasuke justru menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Memangnya aku melakukan itu?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sepasang matanya yang bening kini dipenuhi amarah. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Kau selalu menyentuhku di tempat yang tidak sopan! Kau seorang ninja yang hebat, mustahil kau tidak mampu mengendalikan tanganmu! K-kau j-juga selalu mencuri-curi ke-kesempatan untuk bisa menggerayangi tubuhku! Saat kita berlatih... ka-kau selalu berusaha... berusaha... menciumku! Lalu saat kita menjalankan misi, kau selalu memintaku untuk me-menyentuh tubuhmu dengan alasan kau terluka! K-kau juga selalu me-mencoba mengintipku saat aku mandi atau berganti pakaian! Kini aku selalu mengaktifkan byakuganku demi memastikan keadaan sekelilingku aman setiap kali aku hendak mandi!"

Kakashi mematung. Ia tidak menyangka anak didiknya ternyata memiliki sifat mesum! Apakah Sasuke tertular sifat milik Naruto?! Apakah kemesuman adalah sesuatu yang bisa menular?!

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Aa... itu ya."

Hinata semakin meledak. "Kau selalu bersikap kurang ajar! Apa kau masih mengingat misi kita di Ame bulan lalu?! Kau... kau berpura-pura tenggelam hanya demi membuatku mau memberikan nafas buatan untukmu! Ketika aku tersadar dan hendak menjauh, k-kau jutstru... memegang kepalaku lalu menciumku hingga aku kehabisan nafas!"

"Kau menikmatinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya.

Wajah Hinata memerah. "A-aku t-t-tidak menikmatinya!"

"Jika tidak, lalu mengapa kau membalas ciumanku dan memelukku dengan erat?"

"I-i-i-itu..."

"Saat kita berada di Suna, kau memasuki kamarku lalu menciumku."

"S-s-saat itu aku s-sedang mabuk!"

"Kau tidak mabuk."

"Apa kau lupa?! Kau sendiri yang membuatku mabuk! Kau memaksaku untuk meminum sake!"

"Kau bisa menolaknya, nyatanya kau menuruti keinginanku."

"K-kau kemudian menyeretku u-untuk memasuki kamarmu!"

"Siapa bilang aku menyeretmu? Aku _menggandeng_ tanganmu. Kau yang memasuki kamarku dengan sukarela."

"K-k-kau—"

BRAK!

Perdebatan mereka terhenti karena Kakashi menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Nyali Hinata menciut saat Kakashi menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Apakah Hokage-sama marah karena ada anggota ANBU yang bertindak seenaknya?

Kakashi memicingkan matanya. "Apa kalian sudah tidur bersama?"

Hinata dan Sasuke: "..."

Mengapa Hokage keenam ini berfokus pada hal yang tidak penting?!

Hinata kemudian berdehem-dehem. "Hokage-sama, saya harap anda bersedia menyetujui pengunduran diri yang telah saya ajukan."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang memicingkan matanya. "Kau benar-benar serius dengan hal ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oi oi! Jawab pertanyaanku." Kakashi berucap dengan serius. "Apa kalian sudah tidur bersama?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "A-ano... um..."

"Tentu saja sudah." Sasuke menjawab dengan begitu santai. "Kami bahkan telah melakukannya _berkali-kali._"

Hinata nyaris pingsan. Mengapa Sasuke membeberkan rahasia mereka pada Hokage?!

Kakashi nampak tertarik. "Benarkah? Sudah berapa kali?" Siapa sangka dua orang ini memiliki kedekatan yang begitu _dekat._

"Ho-Hokage-sama..." Hinata ingin menangis. Mengapa sang Hokage melemparkan pertanyaan seperti itu?

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak menghitungnya."

Hinata membungkam mulut Sasuke. "Berhenti bicara!"

Sasuke mencengkeram tangan Hinata yang membungkam mulutnya. "Kenapa kau berhenti dari ANBU? Kau ingin menghindariku setelah semua yang kita lalui?"

"Aku ingin menghindarimu karena kau selalu memanfaatkanku! K-kau... ternyata semua yang kau lakukan itu sebuah bentuk pelecehan! Kau hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku! Aku membencimu!" Kini tangan Hinata memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar jahat!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak peduli padamu?!"

"Lalu mengapa Sakura mengatakan jika kalian berdua berpacaran?!"

"Aku _tidak_ berpacaran dengannya."

"BOHONG!"

Kakashi menyimak perdebatan dua orang itu dengan seksama. Ternyata kisah mereka lebih menarik daripada drama yang ditayangkan di TV. Sayang sekali Kakashi tidak memiliki cemilan saat ini. Menonton drama lebih enak jika ditemani keripik kentang atau popcorn.

"Untuk apa aku bohong padamu?!"

"Aku bukan apa-apa bagimu... aku hanya hiburan yang mengisi waktu luangmu... kau selalu mempermainkanku sesuka hatimu! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku! Aku hanya mainan untukmu!"

"Mengapa kau tidak sadar jika kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku?! Mengapa kau begitu bodoh dan bebal?!"

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke membenturkan punggung Hinata ke dinding dengan kasar lalu mulai menciumnya. Kakashi bertepuk tangan dalam hati, ternyata anak didiknya tahu cara mencium wanita tanpa perlu mendapatkan pendidikan. Melihat ciuman itu, Kakashi bisa tahu jika Sasuke sudah memiliki pengalaman yang memadai. Oi! Seharusnya Sasuke berhenti mencium Hinata saat perempuan Hyuuga itu terlihat sudah kehabisan nafas. Ah Sasuke, jangan terlalu cepat menempatkan tanganmu pada tubuh Hinata. Kau seharusnya tahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk menggerayanginya. Dan juga lehernya! Lehernya! Nah... Sasuke juga harus mencium leher Hinata seperti itu. Awas Sasuke! Hinata hendak memukulmu! Tepat sekali! Pegang tangannya seperti itu! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!

Huh... apa ini... Kakashi meraba maskernya yang terasa basah. Ah... ternyata dia mimisan.

.

.


	2. Pengumuman

Pengumuman

Bagi teman-teman yang menyukai cerita ini dan mengharapkan kelanjutannya, silahkan cek cerita ini di **wattpad**. Disana sudah saya jadikan multichapter dengan judul Sexual Harassment.

wattpad saya: **Hana_nako**


End file.
